Not Only Nightmares
by ladymisteria
Summary: Trenzalore ormai non è che un (seppur doloroso) ricordo. Ma questo non significa che il tempo delle spiegazioni sia finito...


Il Dottore si appoggiò alla consolle di pilotaggio, in silenzio.

Si sentiva la testa stranamente vuota.

Una sensazione del tutto nuova, per lui.

E quanto meno assurda, considerata la moltitudine di cose avvenute in quelle poche - seppur drammatiche - ore.

Scosse il capo.

E lui che credeva che niente avrebbe potuto anche solo _eguagliare_ lo stato d'animo conseguente alla perdita della sua famiglia…

Si passò una mano sul viso.

Le immagini della sua _gita_ su Trenzalore gli lampeggiarono ancora una volta davanti agli occhi.

Oh, ci sarebbero voluti _secoli_ prima che si abituasse alla loro presenza all'interno della sua memoria millenaria...

Tuttavia doveva ammettere di sentirsi anche assurdamente… _leggero._

Eppure non sapeva spiegare quale potesse essere la causa di quella buffa sensazione.

Chissà, forse la scoperta della vera identità di Clara, o l'aver affrontato la profezia riguardo alla "Caduta dell'Undicesimo"; o persino la consapevolezza di aver fatto, per una volta, la cosa giusta con River – chiudendo, per così dire, la ferita apertasi con la sua morte.

Forse qualcosa di ancora diverso...

«Penso tu ci debba una spiegazione, Dottore».

L'uomo sussultò, voltandosi verso Vastra.

Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse rimasta a bordo del TARDIS.

«Credevo fossi già uscita» mormorò.

La donna non diede segno di averlo sentito.

«Mi sbaglio, forse?» incalzò, invece.

Il Gallifreyano abbassò lo sguardo.

«Ritengo superfluo chiedere da dove io debba iniziare, vero?» disse, sedendosi sui gradini.

Vastra incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Meno di quanto tu possa credere. Non ti chiedo che di rispondere a una sola domanda. Quanto di quello detto dalla Grande Intelligenza è – o sarà – vero?».

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto sconfitto.

«Temo ogni cosa. Non sono un eroe senza macchia, come pensavate».

Vastra annuì lentamente, metabolizzando la risposta ricevuta.

«Bene. Non ne hai mai fatto parola».

L'uomo scrollò le spalle.

«Non sono tipo da vantarmi delle mie "Giornate no"» mormorò.

Vastra si avvicinò all'amico.

«Ritengo che definirle "Giornate no" sia un po' riduttivo» disse.

Il Dottore nascose a stento un sorriso divertito.

Alzò lo sguardo verso i simboli Gallifreyani che ruotavano sopra di loro.

«Ho paura che mi terrà il broncio per un po'. Quest'ultima mia bravata le è costata un vetro» disse poi, dispiaciuto.

«Così come ho paura che quanto successo oggi cambierà l'opinione che tu, Strax e Jenny avete di me» continuò, alzandosi.

La donna scosse il capo.

«Non sta a noi giudicarti. Sono sicura che la tua coscienza stia facendo – è farà – un ottimo lavoro, in merito a questo».

Il Dottore annuì, riconoscente.

«Puoi ben dirlo».

Vastra si guardò intorno.

«Clara?» chiese.

«L'ho riportata a casa. Ha bisogno di riposo. Ne abbiamo bisogno tutti».

La Siluriana si schiarì nervosamente la voce, imbarazzata.

«A proposito di "Meritato riposo"…».

Il Dottore serrò per un brevissimo istante gli occhi.

Sapeva che presto o tardi Vastra avrebbe deciso di affrontare quell'argomento…

«Dobbiamo parlarne proprio adesso?» mormorò, deglutendo a fatica.

«Temo proprio di sì. Ritengo sia meglio battere il ferro quando è ancora caldo, amico mio».

L'uomo annuì.

«Va bene. Avanti, allora».

Vastra scelse con cura le parole.

«Da quanto sapevi della sua presenza?»

«Da sempre. Sin dal giorno in cui… _se ne è andata_ ».

«Eppure hai finto di non vederla o sentirla. L'hai sempre ignorata. A che scopo? Insomma…» disse Vastra, confusa.

«Che avrei potuto dirle? "Ciao Tesoro, scusami se a causa mia non hai perso solamente la tua infanzia, ma anche la tua vita"?».

Scosse nuovamente il capo.

«Ignorarla era meno doloroso. Più facile».

Vastra lo fissò, dispiaciuta.

«Sai che per molto tempo ha creduto che tu l'avessi dimenticata?».

Il Dottore emise uno sbuffo.

«Come se avessi potuto o _voluto_ farlo».

L'uomo avviò il TARDIS, impostando le coordinate per la Londra vittoriana.

«Potevate vederla anche voi?» domandò improvvisamente, curioso.

Vastra scosse il capo.

«No, non potevamo. Aveva interrotto il collegamento con noi subito dopo l'irruzione dei Sospiratori a casa nostra».

Lo fissò, un debole sorriso divertito sul volto verde.

«Anche se è diventato presto chiaro con chi tu stessi parlando».

Il Gallifreyano scrollò le spalle.

«Avrebbe reso il mio comportamento un po' meno imbarazzante. Poco importa, comunque» aggiunse, rassegnato.

«Mi spiace avervi coinvolto. Avrebbe dovuto riguardare solamente me».

Vastra gli posò una mano guantata sul braccio.

«Per fortuna tutto si è risolto per il meglio. E' finita».

«Oh, non credo affatto che sia finita, Vastra. Temo, anzi, che non sia stata che la prima avvisaglia di una tempesta a dir poco epocale. Almeno questa faccenda è servita a qualcosa» disse il Dottore, abbassando la leva di fronte a lui, e atterrando nel salotto dell'abitazione di Vastra.

«Sarebbe?»

«Sapete dove portare dei fiori, una volta che avrò combattuto la mia ultima battaglia» replicò, cercando di suonare allegro.

Vastra si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno divertito.

Il tentativo, da parte dell'uomo, di sdrammatizzare quella vicenda era il più goffo che lei avesse mai udito nel corso della sua lunghissima vita.

Gettò un'occhiata distratta alla sala consolle.

«Non la rivedrai mai più, vero?».

Il Dottore non rispose subito.

Poi scosse il capo, lentamente.

«Mi ha messo di fronte a una scelta ben precisa. Dirle addio, o ammettere di non averla mai amata».

Vastra percepì una morsa allo stomaco al pensiero di come si sarebbe sentita lei, di fronte a una situazione analoga.

«Sarà stata una decisione difficile» mormorò.

Il Gallifreyano giocherellò con i bottoni della consolle.

 _Gli stabilizzatori blu._

«Mai stata così facile, a dire la verità. No, il difficile è stato ammettere a voce alta la scelta fatta».

Sospirò.

«Glielo dovevo. Quella situazione… Non faceva bene a nessuno dei due. Ora è libera. Lo siamo entrambi. Con il tempo mi abituerò a non averla più vicino a me. Almeno lo spero» disse, la voce roca.

Vastra, già pronta ad uscire, si voltò nuovamente verso l'amico.

«I sogni sono un territorio ancora così inesplorato e sconosciuto, amico mio. Anche a chi, come noi, vive da secoli. Ricorda questo, Dottore: nessuno ha solo incubi».

Poi la donna alzò la mano in un gesto di saluto, sparendo oltre le porte.

Nella sala di controllo, ormai deserta, l'ombra di un vero sorriso illuminò il giovane viso del Dottore.


End file.
